


Good Hair Day

by Ubiquitous_Chaos (Chameowmile)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, cause cutteeee, just carlos brushing kevin's hair, parlorvale, parlovaleau, super short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameowmile/pseuds/Ubiquitous_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows his way around a comb, and Kevin likes getting his hair done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Hair Day

Carlos must have had an amazing instructor, with as good as he is at making people relax. Kevin closes his eyes with a contented sigh, and tilts his head a bit to the left, as Carlos continues to brush his hair.

  
The young Latino smiles gently, and runs his fingers down through the smooth locks.

  
“You have such pretty hair, you know that? Just like Cecil.”

  
Kevin flutters open his eyes in surprise at that, and glances up at himself in the vanity. _His_ vanity. Blushing bashfully.

  
He’s hardly as beautiful as Cecil, but something in the way Carlos says it makes him want to believe that he’s telling the truth.

  
“Do I?” He asks, in a self indulgent manner ,despite having heard the compliment a thousand times over from patrons in the past.

  
Carlos nods fondly. “It’s so soft, and straight, and long. It’s really an honor to touch it. Most people with nice hair don’t like it being messed with.

  
“But you’re not really messing with it.” Kevin retorts gently, as the other man combs some lilac oil into his hair. “This is pleasant.”

  
“I suppose.” He chuckles, leaning over to kiss the smaller man’s cheek . “I bet you have to put your foot down on the hair pulling, though. I’ve barely got much hair and I still have to scold some of the boys. Usually Cecil..”

Kevin blinks.

  
Put his foot down?

  
“Don’t they get mad?”

  
“Mad?” Carlos repeats. “About what?”

  
He falls silent, knowing that every time he makes an assumption based off of his past experiences, it always ends up making people unhappy, and shrugs.

 

“Nothing...I suppose. There’s nothing for to be mad about.”

  
Carlos smiles and pets his arm reassuringly. “The clients here will respect you and your wishes, and if they don’t, we’ll take care of it. Okay?”

  
Kevin smiles weakly. “Okay.”

 

  
“So...” Carlos grins, pulling a ribbon from the pile of accessories Kevin has been collecting in the form of gifts over the past few months. “How about we try a crown braid, this time?”

  
He smiles hopefully.

  
“Just not too tight...okay...and leave some of it loose...?”

  
“I’m not Earl, I know how to do a proper braid.” He snorts. “And of course. That would look very pretty..”

  
He drops his gaze bashfully.

  
“I’m glad you think so.”

  
“I’m glad you’re starting to think so, too.”


End file.
